Obsession
by Elsey Snape
Summary: She was obsessed with Chuck Bass. His beauty, his charm, his mannerisms. They all mystified Blair.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **characters not mine, I just love CHAIR!!

Obsession

Blair Waldorf was twelve when she first met Chuck Bass. Blair had been waiting for her boyfriend Nate to meet her for lunch when she saw him. Dark hair, dark eyes, gorgeous smile. Then she saw Nate following closely behind. The dark-haired boy turned quickly to say something to Nate and she realized they were together. She had never seen this boy before but she was intrigued.

Nate came up to her and politely introduced his new friend as Charles Bass, but the dark haired boy gently corrected him, "No one calls me Charles though. It's Chuck. I'm Chuck Bass." He flashed his gorgeous smile, took her hand and gently kissed it. Blair blushed and politely nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chuck. So, I've never seen you before. Were you at a boarding school?" Even at twelve she didn't fool around. Blair was blunt and unapologetic. The boy simply nodded as they all walked to their lunch table and began eating.

After that lunch she was obsessed with Chuck Bass. His beauty, his charm, his mannerisms. They all mystified Blair. But she was dating Nate and everyone said they would get married one day. Blair didn't quite know why everyone insisted they were so perfect together, but they had been saying it since she and Nate were five, so it must be true, right?

Her obsession was readily fed as Nate and Chuck's friendship grew. Soon they were inseparable and Blair was often there with them, along with her best friend Serena. They would all go to movies and concerts or over to Nate's house where his mother would dote on them just as much as she did on her own son. Serena didn't understand Blair's fascination with Chuck. He wasn't that special. He was just like every other boy at St. Jude's and they were all annoying twits.

But even with her indifference toward Chuck Bass, Serena was still drawn in by his charm. When they were thirteen Serena lost it to Chuck Bass during Blair's birthday party. And again on the way home. The next week at school Serena went to the boys' hallway to talk to Chuck but she couldn't find him before first period. Later, she found out from Blair and Nate that Chuck had been sent back to boarding school after the party.

Serena sighed but didn't let her disappointment show. She was sure she would never love another as she loved Chuck Bass.

The years passed. People came and went. Nate and Blair were still in love but had never gone all the way. Chuck returned from boarding school just before the start of their sophomore year of high school. Serena left just a week later. Blair's family soon fell apart and she had her love and his best friend there to comfort her. But not her own best friend. She had left without a word and Blair didn't know what to think of that.

When Blair saw Chuck for the first time in nearly two years she was amazed. He was still gorgeous, still had beautiful eyes and dangerously touchable hair. He had grown half a foot, so now she would have to look up at him to look him in the eyes. But he only had eyes for Serena. He was excited to see her again and she was still in love with him. But after she left, he buried himself in booze and drugs and women, dragging Blair's beloved along with him. Luckily, she trusted that Nate would never betray her and he was too loving to ever stray. Nate only wanted to escape his parents who had become increasingly annoying as he grew older. Chuck on the other hand had so many demons that he was always looking for the ultimate escape.

Blair had met Chuck's father exactly twice. The first time was at Thanksgiving dinner in seventh grade. Her father had invited Bart Bass to dinner several times but he was always unable to make it for one reason or other. Mr. Bass came in with Chuck and he was a fierce looking man. Stern, unsmiling. She was drawn to him just as she had been drawn so completely to Chuck. She wanted to make him smile just to see if his smile was the same as Chuck's.

Her father called her over to introduce him and she did manage to say something witty enough to amuse him. He smiled and politely kissed her hand just as Chuck had done when they first met. His smile was completely different, like it was fake. She knew that Chuck's were real because they went all the way to his eyes. She excused herself and went to find Nate and Serena. Chuck had already found them in Blair's bedroom. They were kissing, unaware that Chuck had arrived and was watching from the doorway.

Before entering he called for them as if he didn't know where they were. When Chuck entered Blair's room, they were at opposite sides of the room acting completely innocent. Blair came in not long after Chuck and just watched him. She did that often, but if he realized it, he never let on. Nate and Chuck were so engrossed in Chuck's new video game that neither noticed the girls, who were watching the boys, giggling over how cute they were.

Dorota found them when it was time for dinner and they were all perfect gentlemen and ladies for the Waldorfs' guests. After dessert, Mr. Bass stayed a respectable amount of time and then said his goodbyes. He left Chuck with Nate as he and Nate's parents had arranged a sleepover. Chuck would not see his father again until the week of Christmas. Instead, he spent much of his time lusting after his Italian au pair and trying to pick the lock to his father's liquor cabinet.

The second time Blair met Mr. Bass was on Christmas Eve at Serena's house. Mrs. Van Der Woodsen always hosted a holiday celebration and this year was no different. Surprisingly, Mr. Bass accepted her invitation and was "delightfully charming" as Serena's mother declared. Blair did not speak to Mr. Bass at this function but instead watched him from the stairs where she and Serena's little brother, Erik, were hiding from everyone. She noticed that he and Chuck shared all the mannerisms she adored in Chuck. When dinner was served Blair and Erik emerged from hiding and went to find Chuck and Nate. Nate treated him like a little brother, but Chuck rolled his eyes that he had to babysit the kid.

Blair was irritated at Chuck's attitude and they had their first major fight shortly after dessert. Chuck just couldn't understand why everyone loved Erik so much and why they let him hang around with them. The fight would have been worse if Mr. Bass hadn't heard Blair screeching at him. He came in and announced he had been looking for Chuck. The children said their goodbyes and Chuck, noting his father's fierce gaze, grudgingly apologized to Erik. Erik simply flashed his ten year old smile and told Chuck he forgave him.

Blair asked Nate about Chuck's father but Nate always told her that Chuck never talked about those kinds of things. Even when he came back from Europe for tenth grade, he never talked about his home life to Nate. Blair wondered if Nate ever even asked him.

Eventually, there was a day when Nate was home from school with the flu and Chuck and Blair were sitting together. Her minions were off in detention for something she didn't really care about, so she sat with Chuck.

Chuck was his usual quiet self. He would look over at her every few minutes. He never ate at lunch, but neither did she. She would just throw it up anyway. She vaguely wondered if he did the same thing, but she knew that was foolish. He was perfect. But the silence was getting to her and she didn't have homework to do and he never did homework so she finally sighed.

"What is it?" Chuck asked not unkindly.

"I'm just bored. I guess I never realized how much Nate talked until now. He certainly fills the silence." She laughed a little. He looked at her and smiled. "Anything you want to talk about, C?"

He shook his head and simply looked at her. "Not really. Why do you ask? Curious about Chuck, are we?"

She laughed derisively, but then looked at him. He looked almost sad, but Chuck Bass never showed emotions in public. "Maybe I am a little. Nate says you never talk about yourself unless it's to brag about a conquest and I _so_ want to hear about that." He smiled and ran a hand through that dangerously touchable hair. "Tell me something real about you. If you're worried I'll tell Nate, I would never do that to you."

Chuck watched her for a moment, studying her, looking into her beautiful eyes. "Okay, princess. I've never told this to anyone, so I'm trusting you." She nodded, bracing herself for something stupid to fall from his lips. "My mother died when I was born and sometimes I think my father wishes it had been me instead."

That's when it happened. She reached out to touch his cheek. He had been staring out into space, but when he felt her fingers touch him, he looked up into her eyes. He expected to see pity, but instead saw immense sadness. Blair saw pain and grief. "I really do think you deserve to be treated as a princess."

Blair closed the few inches between them and their lips touched. The fluttering in her stomach told her it was right. He pulled away after a few seconds of passionate kissing and when Blair saw his face, she knew they had made a terrible mistake. "Nathaniel is my only friend. I can't risk losing him. I'm sorry." Chuck stood and walked away. It was over a year before they were alone together once again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Previoulsy a oneshot. Now has Chuck's POV. Oh, I don't own anything. If I did I wouldn't be working a Wal-Mart.

Part 2

Chuck

Twelve year old Charles Bass sat in his father's limo, watching the cars pass. He was on his way to a new school, one with all kinds of snobby rich kids. His father had told him that St. Jude's was one of the best schools in the city, but Chuck wasn't impressed with any of the brochures he'd been forced to look at. He didn't really have a choice in the matter: what his father says goes.

Finally, the car stopped and he looked at his father who nodded at him while still talking on his phone. Grabbing his bag, he exited the car and made his way up the steps to the courtyard. He knew there would be an assembly right before homeroom, where they would all get their schedules. He was seriously thinking about skipping it.

Then he saw her. He didn't know her name, but she had the most beautiful smile and an aura of complete control. Chuck wanted that. He craved control of his life, but his father controlled every aspect. How he hated his father. She walked right past him not even glancing at him for a second. She met a blonde girl and hugged her, then walked into the auditorium with her and some other girls. Chuck quickly decided he would go to the assembly.

Chuck was proud of himself as he walked to fourth period. He had made it to all his classes but he hadn't realized that the girls didn't have classes with the boys. That was disappointing but he had already made a new friend. Nathaniel. He was nice enough, but Chuck knew that Nathaniel was much better looking than himself. Blond hair and blue eyes are hard to beat. But he had invited Chuck to eat lunch with him and his girlfriend and Chuck knew he wouldn't get a better offer since most of the boys at the school seemed to know each other already.

Luckily for Chuck, he hadn't mentioned the girl he had seen that morning. Lucky because she turned out to be his girlfriend. So, thinking that maybe Nathaniel and Blair wouldn't be together long, Chuck decided he would make sure that he became friends with both of them. Then, he could possibly win Blair over.

That, of course, didn't happen. Chuck didn't know that they had been dating since kindergarten. That was well and good though. Blair had pretty friends and they were all too willing to have a piece of Chuck. Meanwhile, he continued to cultivate his friendships with Nate and Blair.

Nate, Blair and Serena had all been friends for years. Chuck felt like an outsider for months but he eventually began to feel as if he belonged. His father kept a close eye on him even though he was reluctant to meet any of Chuck's new friends' parents. Bart Bass simply didn't have the time for that nonsense. Eventually Chuck's nanny convinced him to go to the Thanksgiving dinner at the Waldorfs' and then the Christmas party at the van der Woodsens'. Those were the only times his friends had ever seen his father. They knew his au pair well enough; their parents loved her as well. But Bart Bass was never around much. Nate saw him the most as he and Chuck often spent weekends at each others' houses. Nate was always weirded out when Bart was home.

"He's not too friendly, is he?" Chuck shook his head and returned to his book, attempting to finish before lunch. Nate sat on the bed looking at a dirty magazine that Chuck had stolen out of his father's office. "Does he ever talk to you, or just at you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. Can I read, please?" Chuck was increasingly bored with this conversation. Nate always tried to get him to talk about his family. He certainly wouldn't shut up about his own.

"Sorry, I was just wondering. You know that if you ever want to talk about this-"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." Agitation was setting in. Nate sensed the change in Chuck's tone and took the hint to drop the subject.

She was no Blair Waldorf but Serena van der Woodsen was certainly entertaining. Chuck also knew that Serena and Nathaniel liked to steal kisses when Blair wasn't around. It only bothered Chuck because it occurred to him that he could theoretically do the same with Blair if she would let him. But she was too good to do that to Nate.

Serena and Chuck had fooled around several times but they finally did the deed during Blair's fourteenth birthday party. Unfortunately, his father thought he hadn't been taking school seriously enough and sent him to school in Germany the next week where he stayed until the end of ninth grade. Chuck kept in touch with Nathaniel and Serena but he never wrote to Blair or called her. He had hoped that she would call or write but she never did. He had supposed she forgot about him until he finally saw her again and he noticed her potentially fatal tell: she swooned at the sight of him.

Chuck immediately fell back in with Nathaniel and Blair. Serena had been running around with Georgina Sparks. Chuck hated her. She was a psycho bitch when he lost it to her in sixth grade. Not that he had ever told any of them that. It wasn't exactly his proudest moment. But when Chuck did finally see Serena, it was like he never left and for that week that she was still there, they were always seen together. Even with psycho Georgina just to make Serena happy.

Then there was the Shepherd wedding and everything changed. Chuck witnessed Nate and Serena getting drunk and having sex in an empty reception hall, then watched as Serena ran off to do god knows what else. Chuck didn't see Serena again for another year.

Instead he continued to cultivate his friendships with Blair and Nathaniel. They would all go out together and have a fun time and sometimes he would even manage to steal Nathaniel away for a boys' night. Nate always felt guilty leaving Blair alone, especially after her father left, but he and Chuck always had fun together. Chuck wouldn't trade his friendship with Nate for anything. Not even Blair.

After the incident in the courtyard with Blair, he wrote her a note more fully describing why he couldn't continue with her. The kiss had felt so right, but Nate was all he had, and he really didn't want to risk losing him. Besides, if Serena ever came back... Well, it wasn't love, but the sex was always great.

He left the note in her locker, he assumed she read it. She didn't bother him about what happened. They never told Nate. Thankfully Gossip Girl wasn't notified or hell definitely would have broken loose. Blair and Chuck were never even alone together until just before Blair's seventeenth birthday. Right after she and Nate broke up.

****

A/N: review please!!


End file.
